The invention concerns a percussion or impact fuse for ammunition, the fuse having a rotor pivotable to bring a firing pin into an armed position with respect to a detonator.
In the case of a conventional percussion or impact fuse for unrifled ammunition or rifled ammunition, it is necessary to ensure that dud shots are avoided, in the event of percussion fuse failure,
The object of the invention therefore is to provide in a percussion fuse an inexpensive self-destruct means which is easy to produce.